Initiation
by Electricutie
Summary: A continuation to "I Have A Crush On A Warlord." Scorchfire has had her optics on Megatron since she came aboard his ship and will stop at nothing to become his queen. LEMON WARNING! Cybertronian fun suitable for mature audiences only.


When Megatron sits on his throne in the Nemesis with a cube of energon and a straw, it generally means that no one should bother him. The rest of the Decepticons learned this from trial and error. Starscream has gotten pummelled at least twice for even walking into the surrounding area. Unfortunately, no one told Scorchfire, a recent faction-switcher. She crept out into the bridge of the Nemesis with determination. She WAS going to speak to Megatron, and she WAS going to win his heart.

Scorchfire peered out into the bridge, attempting to appear calm as anything, but she was dying inside. "Why did I decide to do this?" she asked herself. She spotted the mech of the hour on his throne, all majestic and such. "I'm not turning back now," Scorchfire decided. "It's go time."

Armed with a data pad, she waltzed in front of his throne and dropped it. "Oh, excuse me," she said slyly as she bent over to pick it up. She retrieved it and stood back up, facing Megatron. He eyed her disapprovingly.

"Yeah..." she sighed, backing away before Megatron decides he's had enough of her. "I guess this was a bad idea. I guess I'll just-"

"Wait," Megatron demanded. "Where is your Decepticon sigil?"

Scorchfire looked down at her chestplate. It was bare, no Decepticon or Autobot sigil adorning it. "I must not have gotten it..."

"Well, we'll have to remedy this," Megatron said, rising from his throne. "Come with me."

Scorchfire timidly followed Megatron to the branding room aboard the ship. This is the place where he burns the Decepticon insignia onto new recruits to the cause. It was as dark and ominous looking as you'd expect a room on the Nemesis to look, and as Scorchfire looked around she began to take in just how much equipment was in there that had nothing to do with branding. She wasn't aware of what whips, paddles, and floggers had to do with the Decepticon cause, but she shrugged this discovery off and reminded herself that the supreme overlord had to keep his subordinates in line somehow.

Megatron gestured to the middle of the room. Scorchfire proceeded cautiously. Would he be using any of the strange torture devices on her? Although she would never admit it, she was quite eager to find out.

"Kneel," Megatron ordered once she reached the center of the room.

Scorchfire obeyed unquestioningly, curious to see what his next moves were going to be.

Megatron approached his vast array of branding tools and selected the one he was going to use to make his mark on the new recruit forever. He then returned to face Scorchfire, who was about to embarrass herself real bad.

"So, you like what you see?" she purred. Making the choice to say that took her about a nanoklik, but she regretted uttering those words almost as quickly.

Megatron rolled his eyes, but his cooling fans came alive to confirm that, yes, he did like what he saw. "Scorchfire, the time has come to initiate you into the ranks of the Decepticons," he told her just as he told all the other recruits he had branded over the stellar cycles. "Now, repeat after me. I pledge my unquestioning loyalty to Megatron and the Decepticon cause."

Scorchfire repeated the oath with stars in her optics. The thought of her on her knees in front of Megatron has been infecting her dreams since she got aboard the warship, and now that it was actually happening, she was downright giddy. Then again, she did feel a little disgusted with herself. She left the Autobots because of unwanted advances from certain mechs, making sure nothing distracted her from doing her part to bring her faction to victory. I guess the moment she's actually interested in someone, that dedication all goes to slag and she can think of nothing else but getting her hands on the tall, dark, and handsome object of her desires.

Thankfully, Megatron began to speak again, putting a stop to the self-loathing going on inside Scorchfire's head. "Welcome, brave Decepticon. Your destiny awaits," he spoke as he activated the brand.

He pressed the hot iron part to her chestplate, causing Scorchfire to wince immediately. It hurt, but it hurt so good. As the sigil was being burned onto her plating permanently, the color of her optics changed from neon blue to a smoldering ruby red, and her paint job dimmed to a more subdued version of the colors she was wearing previously. She was now officially a Decepticon.

Megatron removed the brand, and Scorchfire fell to the floor, trying to collect herself due to the stinging pain she had just experienced. As much as she tried not to look like a weak little protoform who couldn't handle pain, she had to admit that the branding REALLY hurt.

"Rise up and serve your new master," the Decepticon leader commanded.

Scorchfire collected herself and rose to her stabilizing servos only to be pinned to the nearest wall by Megatron.

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited for this?" he questioned (y/n). "From the moment you came aboard the Nemesis, I've been drawn to you."

Scorchfire's face had a violet glow across her cheeks. "Really?" she uttered.

"Of course. And I don't seem to be the only one who is under another bots' spell," Megatron hinted as he ran a servo down her frame and slowed down once he reached her hip, inching ever closer to her modesty panel. "The times you watched from afar as I was contacting my loyal subjects elsewhere, the attempts to make conversation after my addresses to High Command. And of course, the incident with the datapad that occurred earlier..."

"Was I that obvious?" Scorchfire asked.

"Oh yes," Megatron chuckled. "But fret not, young recruit. I'm pleased you return my infatuation."

The Decepticon leader leaned in to kiss Scorchfire, who graciously accepted the kiss, which progressed from relatively innocent to heated very quickly.

Megatron's servo finally reached Scorchfire's modesty panel and caused it to slide away, revealing her spike and valve to him.

"So wet for me already, I see," he commented as he ran his digits over her valve. "We've barely begun, my love."

Scorchfire watched Megatron kneel between her legs, his optics growing dark with the sight of her dripping valve. He licked a stripe from the bottom to the top of her valve, causing Scorchfire to hold in a whimper.

Scorchfire's cries became harder to suppress as Megatron continued to lick and suck. These barely hidden moans just encouraged the warlord to worship her valve at a faster pace, until she eventually couldn't take it any more.

She let out a whine as she gyrated her hips against Megatron's glossa as the first few waves of her climax approached her. "Oh my spark, Lord Megatron!" she cried through the sensation she was feeling.

As her overload subsided, the overlord pulled away from between her legs and rose to his stabilizing servos to tower over Scorchfire as he usually does.

"Thank you, Lord Megatron!" the new recruit sighed, drunk on the aftershocks of her overload. "I am so surprised you actually feel the same way about me as I do about you! I mean, what are the odds, right-?"

Megatron released his enormous spike from his armor and pressed a digit over her mouth gently. "Like I've said, my dear... we've only just begun."


End file.
